


Life's a Beach

by mochacreams



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (slight) spoilers, Bonding, Chrobin - Freeform, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Public Display of Affection, Romance, Vacation, anyway uhhh i forgot how to tag, soft hours, this is the vacation arc i deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochacreams/pseuds/mochacreams
Summary: Chrom and Robin go on a romantic retreat, and it ends up being anythingbutrelaxing.





	Life's a Beach

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhh this has been in my drafts for a year or so and has been untouched for a little less than that. with 3h inspiring me i decided to finish this up, so please enjoy!

“You do realize— It’s raining, right?” 

Chrom was seated on a towel underneath a wide-brimmed, red-and-white-striped umbrella with his arms sharply crossed over his chest, a skeptical look tugging at his lips. 

And while Robin was outside under only the gloomy, bare sky, basking in wet water droplets instead of sunlight, Chrom couldn’t help but wonder _why_ his dear wife was so impatient in waiting for the weather to clear up. She looked back at him and replied adamantly, “It’s only drizzling! It’ll be sunny in due time, I’m sure!” 

The trip to the tropical Outrealms had been a complete surprise to Robin—courtesy of Chrom. It had been after all wars were won, after there’d been a sweet, fragile year of near-peace between countries. And it was only them, which was a romantic vacation desperately sought by both, even if it meant leaving their squirming, curious toddler at home in the castle under the midwives’ care. 

Nonetheless, Robin was eager to agree, and they’d packed their bags no sooner than a day later. 

Now, they were the only people on this secluded beach, but a thick downpour had started mere moments after Chrom had set up the umbrella and towels. Instead of being disappointed, Robin took full advantage. 

But Chrom, having always been the protective type, wasn’t too fond of her insistence to run around during what could very well turn into a thunderstorm. “Robin…promise me you won’t go into the water, at least.” 

She brushed him off with a dismissive wave, turning around to face him in full. “Do you take me for a fool? Of course I won’t! I’m simply going to stand here and feel the rain until all the clouds are gone.” 

“Still, I beg you, be careful.” 

“Sorry to worry you, Chrom, but— I suppose I’m just excited. We didn’t get to do much last time, what with all that battling…” Her voice trailed to nothing, but she began to twirl around with her arms out, giggling. 

He couldn’t help but grin, and then laugh lightly. “That’s exactly why I decided to take you on a return trip. I knew you’d love it, dear.” 

Chrom had to admit, though, that her swimming attire was what was holding his attention at the moment. Her tactician’s robe was tied only at the neck, hanging gracefully off her shoulder and framing her curves nicely, while her swimsuit was a two-piece bikini in the same shade of grape as her robes. Robin was…scantily clad, but her outfit was strange in that she’d still left her normal brown leather gloves and boots on, as well as a thick belt with a carrying basket and fishing net strapped to it around her waist. That was just the sort of thing she alone would do. 

It wasn’t like he was staring on purpose, but—the sight did make him blush quite a bit. He spent what seemed like every other second glancing at her up and down, and then willing himself to look away at the sand instead. 

“Chrom!” Robin had her cheeks puffed out, and her high, twin pigtails bounced as she stepped back under the dry umbrella, glaring at him closely. “Are you really that _distracted_?” 

He shook his hands defensively. “N-No, it’s merely— Well, the rain is still coming down strong, it doesn’t seem close to stopping.” 

“So what do you suppose we do?” 

Chrom’s hand briefly reached up to scratch his chin in thought. “Erm, that is to say— We wait it out.” Robin gave him a strange look, but sat down beside him, still. 

It was then that Robin noticed the pair of swim trunks he was wearing: The ones he had received the last time the Shepherds had visited the Hotrealm. They were a turquoise color, emblazoned with a white Ylissean Royal Brand on the bottom. And oh, did Robin recognize them. They were favorites of hers. 

She extended her arm downward coyly, and gave his butt a soft, quick squeeze. 

“R-Robin!” Chrom jumped, yelping, and tilted his head to glare sharply at her. But Robin only shrugged, a tiny smirk appearing on her lips, suggesting a feigned innocence. 

“What? I just want to have a little fun while this dreadful storm passes. And besides, those shorts really are quite cute on you.” For a moment, she allowed her eyes to flutter shut as she listened to the gentle pattering of raindrops against the top of the umbrella; during that time, the pace at which the water fell had lessened, and so Robin’s mood had lightened up significantly. 

The wind hadn’t really picked up like Chrom had predicted, and there was no lightning to be seen, nor any thunder to be heard. In the water, though, the waves were mostly rolling in a rush, with brief periods of a quiet calmness coming over them. 

“You know, you’re so forward, sometimes I just don’t know what to do.” Chrom’s chuckle was warm and smooth, fluidly spilling forth from between his lips as if it was his life mission to say that sentence. Robin blinked one eye open knowingly, but closed it again, savoring the humid heat pelting her skin. 

She sidled up closer to him, then wrapped her arms around his bicep and leaned her chin against his shoulder. “Don’t know what to do, you say? You could be forward as well. I’d be more than happy to indulge you.” Her tone was sing-song, happy-go-lucky, but with a twinge of sultriness that Chrom couldn’t place exactly. 

The smile on Chrom’s face became suggestive. “Oh, well... If you insist.” His own palm shot down to cup one of Robin’s buttcheeks, and he gave it a loving squeeze before pulling away. 

Robin shrieked, recoiling, and a blush overtook her. “Chrom— Please! Oh gods, that’s not what I meant!” She covered her face with her arms, but Chrom repositioned his body and pulled her into a hug. 

She was laughing soon after, quietly until Chrom planted a messy kiss to her cheek, and then she found her stomach hurting with laughter and her fingers tightly clutching her husband’s muscular arms. 

They cuddled there for some time in each other’s embrace, until the strong, golden light of the summer sun brightened up the sky through cracks into the clouds. The rain pattered to a halt, and Robin hummed as she stuck her head out from the shade. 

“Oooh, see, it’s so sunny now! Perfect beach weather!” 

Chrom had stood up himself, and slung his arm loosely over Robin’s shoulder blades. He moved the brim of the umbrella and stepped out into the sunlight; as soon as he did, Robin started sprinting toward the water. But Chrom caught himself, realizing there was something he’d forgotten. 

Three long strides later, and he’d caught up to her, enough so that he safely reached his arm out and tugged at the sleeve of her long robe. “Robin, wait! Wait just one moment, please!” After the pulling, she stopped in her tracks, and turned around on her heel. Her face was painted with concern. “You must come here, I… I’ve got something for you.” 

“Oh?” Robin’s brows raised but her posture relaxed as Chrom slipped his hand into hers, leading her back up the shore. 

And—once he’d told her to wait outside for him to get the gift—Chrom returned with a small, black bag dangling from his hands. Robin gasped lightly as she took it from him, carefully unstringing the ties and opening it up wide. “Oh, Chrom, you shouldn’t have,” she gushed, her eyes going glossy. 

Inside was an expensive-looking necklace with a thin, golden chain and a small, oval-shaped sapphire pendant hanging pristinely at the front. It was practical, perfect for any occasion, and wasn’t at all flashy or overwhelming—exactly Robin’s style. 

“But I _wanted_ to, my love.” He leaned down, his lips pressing a kiss onto the back of Robin’s hand. 

“It’s—_amazing_, Chrom…” Husband beamed down at wife, looking positively satisfied with himself. “Put it on for me?” Robin had already spun around and brushed her hair out of the way. 

With her bare nape expose, Chrom clasped the necklace together with a soft click, effectively tightening it against her skin. When she turned around again, he saw that it dropped just above her collar bones. 

“Ah, it’s so beautiful, I just love it! Thank you, dear.” Her fingers went up to gently feel the gemstone, rubbing its smooth surface around the perimeter. 

And Chrom’s own body pressed close to hers as he pulled her into yet another deep embrace; he rested his chin upon the top of her head, breathing in the fresh scent of her clean hair—then Robin began leaving trails of kisses along his neck, and he became a hot mess all over again. “It’s not at all a problem, of course. You deserve to receive something special once in a while. And I am more than capable of providing that to you whenever you’d like or need.” 

Robin gave a low, mature laugh muffled into his chest, and the sound vibrations against him made a spout of tingly ice run up his spine, getting a shiver out of him. “Let’s go run through the surf, huh?” she suggested, voice tickling his skin. 

Chrom nodded against the side of her head. “Yes, we shall. Right away.” 

* * *

After an hour or so of chasing each other through the shallow section of ocean near the shore and then wading their feet against the lapping waves as they chatted, Chrom had elected to retire back up the beach and lie in the sun; he’d told Robin to meet him underneath the shade when she wished to have lunch together.

But the sea itself still presented many challenges and oddities to her—and she wasn’t going to relent so quickly or easily. Besides, she wasn’t even really hungry yet. 

Robin looked down into the crystal-clear water, which was a lovely shade of blue currently: Minnows darted through dark seaweed patches, sand was being swept up shore by the currents, the sun shone bars of light through the waves. She smiled into the soothing breeze, and stepped further into the ocean, squishy sand oozing between her toes. 

Water splashed against her ankles as she went deeper still, the coolness of it chilling her skin. She’d given her robe to Chrom when he’d run off earlier so she could take a dip, and she had already gotten most of her body wet. Her boots were near the shore, but her gloves were still on, and several seaweed pieces were stuffed into the basket at her side with seashells collected into a small net next to it. 

“Hmm, I wonder if I have to go further…?” When Robin began wading farther out offshore, the sea slowly became less clear and more murky; the deeper she went, the harder it was for her to see the bottom. Its color had also shifted, so it was more like a green-blue shade now, and Robin’s eyes grew to the size of saucers as she took every new observation in. 

The water went up to her knees rather soon, so Robin stopped herself in place, firmly planting her feet into the mushy sand underfoot. Slimy scales of fish brushed her ankles and shins as they swam past, making her squirm just a little bit. But she bent down, blinking her eyes and pushing her bangs out of the way, and started scanning for strange creatures to examine. 

And, in a flurry, a brightly orange-colored _thing_ swirled by, blowing up a thin sheet of sand in its wake. Startled, Robin jumped slightly, readjusting her firm gaze on the rippling water. Whatever it was had stopped a few feet away, just floating aimlessly at a slow pace. She crept toward it, fingers twitching, and lowered her head so the tip of her nose was only centimeters from the surface of the sea, nearly grazing it. 

“I’ll get you,” she mumbled quietly, inching forward slowly. Her hands dipped below the water’s top, and sank until she felt soft sand between her fingers. Robin tip-toed as her fingers inched along, trying her best not to disturb the wildlife and alert her target. Now, the rounded tip of her nose was tickled by the ocean water, and her back arched like a predator hunting for its prey. 

The creature spread itself out, moving little by little in an oblong, back and forthing motion—tensing up and then flying forward, movements akin to jet propulsion. Thankfully, it was not swimming quite as fast as it had been when Robin nearly stepped on it. In fact, it would momentarily float in between bursts of movement, making its direction quite easy to detect. 

Poising herself nearly silently over where the creature lay stagnant, Robin stretched her fingers out, readying herself for her one chance. A few split-seconds pass, and then it begins to float, about to propel. Robin’s slim hand darted downward, as a preemptive cry of victory went past her lips. 

“Aha!” 

A splash followed, accompanied with her fingers grasping around the slimy creature. Her flesh slipped around it slightly, making her flinch and narrow her eyes in the matter of a single second. Robin pushed forward, groaning, keeping her fading grip around the sea creature. Its tentacles were struggling, but soon enough she managed to yank it up out of the water. 

Another powerful, “Yahoo!” comes from her, voice slightly wavering from the struggle. The strange _thing_ was still squirming, but Robin held it tightly against her hip, holding it securely. Without water, it would surely die within a few moments—and surely it would make a delicious addition to their lunch? 

Even still, Robin pulled out a small dagger that’d been stocked in her side-basket, quickly unsheathing it. It was better to end its suffering sooner rather than later. Holding it back with only one hand, she had to apply greater pressure to cease its movements. She held the shining blade up to its head and pressed it in flawlessly. Almost immediately, it went limp. 

“How interesting it is…” Back in Ylisse, there was no chance of seeing such strange fish that inhabited the tropics. In fact, part of why Robin had been so eager to travel here again was the chance to explore and observe—something she and the others had had little time to do last time they were here, what with the bandits and Risen and all. 

She splayed the tentacles out, testing to see how long they were. Suction cups were all neatly in rows, sticking to her flesh whenever she’d poke them. This got a few giggles out of her. Satisfied with her observations, she placed the creature snugly inside her basket, atop the resheathed knife. “Ah...what was it called again?” She remembered seeing sketches of these animals in tattered encyclopedias before, but couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Her brows furrowed in concentration... 

“Gods, it was… Right! An _octopus_!” Robin snapped her fingers at once, beaming brightly. The word was rather foreign on her lips, and she didn’t know if she was pronouncing it quite right. “Some of my books often claim these are descendants of the Kraken itself! I’ll have to show Chrom right away—!” 

When she’d said his name aloud, her fingers instinctively flickered to the blue gem hanging off her neck, simply dazzling in the strong sunlight of the beach. Even through her gloves, she could still feel its immaculate smoothness. A thoughtful gift from him, to be sure—but Robin’s brows creased. _Should I have told him back then?_ she thought, flashing back to the moment he had tied the necklace around her. 

She ran one fingertip down her bare stomach, then stopping and shaking her head. “I have time,” she reassured herself cooly, nerves fading away. Robin pat the octopus hanging off her side and swiftly twirled around. “But now, we feast!” 

* * *

By the time she’d come back up ashore, several of their royal servants had already prepared skewered, grilled fish for their lunch. It had come as a bit of a shock to her, but she supposed it wasn’t the first she’d been so lost in her research that she’d been oblivious to things.

In addition, Chrom had shown her their sleeping arrangements for the night, his hand gently wrapping around her shoulders as he explained: There was a decently-sized tent set up upshore that Anna had provided, away from where hightide would swamp them late at night. It was deep purple with gold trim accents near the top, velvety but sturdy and with its door closed by thick drawstrings. Robin would’ve requested specifically to sleep at the beach, rather than a pompous resort or something of the like—the chance to be with nature seemed to fit this vacation best, and Chrom had known she’d want something like that. It was to Robin’s absolute delight that he’d prepared it that way. 

As for the octopus… Since lunch was quite filling already, she made sure to show it to Chrom _thoroughly_—and he confessed it was strange, but with an odd familiarity. Being of royal descent, it was no surprise that he’d had this rare delicacy gifted to his family a few sparse times by visitors. And after playfully glaring at him, Robin had set it aside. 

Her mind—always prepared, always calculating—had suggested to save it for dinner, and now it was spread out on the sand, being dried by the harsh sunlight. Come the evening, it would be dry and salty, ready to cook over a woody bonfire. Robin imagined the tentacles in particular would taste best when they were crispy and curled. 

She briefly looked back at it hungrily from afar, pursing her lips, but turned back to Chrom next to her. They were laying with their legs extended in front of them, atop the warm sand, closer to the ocean now, both only clad in their thin swimsuits and nothing more. The umbrella was a far way behind them by now, and the last of the fish were held firmly in Robin’s hands; Chrom’s had been finished long ago, though he took only a modest portion anyhow. 

Robin brought her stick up to her lips, biting off a piece of the tender fish stabbed that it stabbed through. Chewing it, it was soft but slightly firm from the cooking—it was even blackened perfectly on the sides. Nice and salty and oily. “You’re going to come in the water with me after we finish eating, right?” she asked piercingly in between bites. Then, her teeth clenched down on another chunk of meat. 

Turning to face her fully, Chrom saw her gazing at him skeptically, firmly standing her ground while she chewed. She was never quite one for perfect table manners, but he thought it quite endearing. He was glad she hadn’t changed in regards such as those after the wed, fearing being newfound royalty might’ve altered her mannerisms. “Of course, Robin.” A soft smile splayed across his lips nonetheless. 

“Good. That’s quite enough sunbathing for you,” she said indignantly, sticking her nose up as she took another munch. The fish’s bones were easily visible now, and some thinner ones had cracked off. 

The sing-song quality of her tone was so vastly different from her words that it actually made Chrom chuckle a little. He shook his head. “You’re a handful, huh?” 

At that, Robin looked up again pointedly, eyebrows creased. “I’m _what_?” 

Another laugh from Chrom, then a pout from Robin. 

She lunged at him, pouncing, her mostly-eaten skewer of fish falling forgotten into the grainy sands. She’d fallen on top of him as he laughed, completely at the mercy of her. “I’m no such thing!” Robin insisted, hoisting herself onto her knees, but still pinning him down below her. She reached her hands out and began to tickle him, starting with his sides and then his muscled abdomen and chest. 

Fingers continued to flutter as Chrom laughed it off, not particularly the ticklish type. Though, it did feel quite good. It let out some long-kept tension and pent-up anxiety in ways simply laying around on the towel couldn’t do. “A-Alright, R-Robin, dear, y-you know I’m just jesting!” he’d say between hot breaths. 

Unrelenting, Robin continued her assault. “You need proper punishment anyhow!” she shot back, slowing her pace as she couldn’t help but let a giggle escape. Soon, her lips tugged into a smile as the last gentle tickles halted, and she fell atop him once more, pressing her cheek into his chest. 

Chrom’s hand fell lovingly onto her head, caressing her fine silver hair and holding her close against him. She was still bubbling up in a quiet fit of laughter, looping her arms all around him and squeezing, and sometimes letting them fall limp. His body was warm, and hearing his deep heartbeat made her own heart race in tune. 

“You never seem to run out of energy,” Chrom remarked rather rhetorically, as if just voicing his thoughts. He continued stroking her locks, letting out a deep sigh. Robin, wanting to hear more praises, simply said nothing and snuggled herself further into his chest, as if egging him on. “But we’ve been cooped up in the castle for a while, so I understand it. I truly do love your liveliness, Robin.” Another deep exhale, and his body relaxed further. “You’re enjoying your time here, right?” 

At that, she piped up into her feistiness again. Her head shot up and she looked at him straight in the eyes, irises gleaming. “Of course I am, Chrom! And I’d surely let you know if it was otherwise, you know!” 

“Yes, I’m aware!” Chrom himself sat up a little and arched his neck, grinning fondly. “That’s what I love about you, you say as you feel. And never without your tact and humor.” 

Robin mewled, yawning slightly, and plopped her chin back down atop his chest. Her head bobbed up and down with his breathing. “Oh, my…” Her eyes began to glaze over, the slightest hint of a blush on her face… 

“—Hey now, don’t get so sleepy, I thought we were going to swim, hmm?” 

Again, her eyes shot open, pupils striating. She tapped her fingertips against his clavicle, then pushed herself upward until she was sitting on her knees, straddling him. Her pigtails had bounced with the movement. “We are! I’m not tired at all!” Cue her arms crossing reverently across her bosom. “You’re the one still lying around!” 

Rolling his eyes playfully, Chrom sat up as well, then reached out to ruffle her hair. “Observant as always, darling.” Briefly chuckling again, he maneuvered carefully under her, pulling his legs out from underneath her. Now, he was kneeling as well. “I’ve been looking forward to relaxing with you for a while,” he said absentmindedly, leaning forward and carefully collecting her into a hug. “I’ll do whatever you wish from this point forward…” 

A pause. “Chrom, you may regret gifting me that privilege later,” she noted, sneaking her hand down to brush it against his plump butt. Still, she was straight-faced as ever when she pulled away, despite the redness flooding into her husband’s cheeks. “But for now, we’re swimming together! And then we’ll have our octopus later.” Nodding to herself, Robin grabbed Chrom by the hand without so much as waiting for him to process everything she’d just commanded. 

“A-Ah, I shouldn’t have expected anything less of you,” he mumbled, his own feet stomping across the sand to keep pace. “Of course my master tactician would know exactly how to get the best of me. It must be wholly entertaining for you…” 

“Exactly!” agreed Robin, looking back at him for an instant. “I do adore teasing you!” A wink, and she went back to sprinting. By now, Chrom felt his toes strike the cool water, then he felt the warmth of her hand dissipate. “First we’ll race, then we can splash around and… Oooh, we’ll see how far we can swim out off the shore! And then—!” 

Shaking his head lightly—but eager to follow her lead—Chrom smiled as he watched his wife plan and plan and plan, thinking the beauty of the ocean water was unmatched when compared to the sight before him. 

* * *

Plumes of dark gray and nearly translucent obsidian smoke puffed up from the warm, bright fire Chrom and Robin had lit as soon as dusk fell. The flames coiled around the long tentacles of the octopus that were braising above it, wrapped firmly around thin skewers of metal.

Currently, they were seated around the fire. They’d found a long, thick, washed-up piece of driftwood to use for seating and had stuck it firmly into the ground. They were only a few feet or so apart, though at different ends. Chrom was intently watching the food, while Robin’s gaze continually wavered. The energy she’d had earlier in the day was gradually dwindling down now that night was beginning to seep in. The swimming had thoroughly exhausted both of them more than she had anticipated or intended. 

Robin watched hungrily every time Chrom turned the sticks, roasting the now-dry tentacles. The nice brown color they were taking on certainly grew more appetizing by the second. The scent wafting off of it was even more heavenly, smelling of sea water and salt. She’d had fish many times from the rivers back home, but now she could safely say that seafish had a certain different taste to them completely. Robin imagined this octopus would taste a number of foreign things: Chewy, savory, maybe with a bit of tang too... 

“You did a good job fishing out this one,” Chrom complimented in passing, still carefully watching the way the crackling fire cooked their dinner. “It’s quite big, and I’m sure it’ll taste just as good. It _has_ been a while since I’ve had octopus…” 

Robin listened to him speak carefully and intently, but was staring off into the distance, watching the last tiny bit of sunlight fade out. The sun had long since disappeared at the horizon, but some warm colors were still in the sky near the ocean, outlining the clouds in reds and oranges and pinks. Looking in the other direction, the cool, dark colors of night were already dripping into the sky like watercolor paints, with blacks and deep blues. Even the silvery moon was beginning to peek out into the night sky, providing its soft light to the beach. 

Chrom began speaking sparsely again, “Perhaps we should go in for another dip after we dine? Though the water might be too cold by then… Splashing and wading around was fun earlier, though, Robin. I’m glad you convinced me to give it a try, and…” 

...This time she slowly started to tune him out, letting her mind drift. It hadn’t been on purpose, of course, but her thoughts were quickly weighing her down. Now seemed the perfect time to talk with her husband, yet...she was hesitating. She felt her expression twist with the thoughts and feelings swirling inside her at the moment. She needed to make her admittance, and— 

“—Robin, you seem troubled. Is everything alright?” The sincerity and warmth of Chrom’s words made a shiver go up her spine. She looked at him fondly, moving closer to the fire. 

She shook her head, but not very convincingly. “Ah, not that. Just deep in thought.” Again, she couldn’t quite meet his gaze. 

“I see.” A curt nod came from him. He sent the sticks up a bit higher, letting the rest. He scooted himself a bit closer to her on their shared log. “Let me know if you’d like to discuss it, then.” To that, Robin nodded again, slightly more convincingly this time. 

A beat of silence passed between them, and Robin’s fingers went up to touch her necklace again. First she traced the chain, then the jewel. Both seemed to feel more beautiful and luxurious than ever. A small grin pulled her lips up as her gaze then lifted to the calming fire. 

Chrom noticed and beamed, saying, “You’ve been playing with it a lot, huh? I’m glad you like it.” His brows creased for a split-second. “...You _do_ like it, right?” 

“Sure I do, of course! Duh!” she reassured quickly, fighting the urge to grab Chrom by his hands and let all her feelings spill out. “But— Ah…” She tapped a finger to her chin, blushing. Her other hand continued to rest atop the lovely gem. “It’s merely that I have a gift for you as well…” 

Chrom’s eyebrows visibly raised high. “Oh? That isn’t necessary Robin, and even so I don’t see anything of the sort. What do you mean?” The confusion on his face only made Robin fidget with her necklace some more. What was she so nervous for? She’d done this once before, so it shouldn’t be a big deal… 

Yet she still felt her stomach churning. “It isn’t something you can see… At least, not yet.” 

“All of these riddles… Still a true tactician at heart!” Chrom was now even closer to her, but his tone was more stern than the last time he’d spoken. “But I must know what you mean, Robin—” 

“—Oh, Chrom!” Robin simply couldn’t help herself, and she promptly swiveled herself in her sitting position, grabbing one of his hands. “You say that I always speak my mind, so that;s what I’ll do! The truth is that— Well, I had suspected it a few weeks ago when I missed my cycle, so I think that...that we’re finally going to have our baby Morgan soon!” 

The words were refreshing and tingly on her lips. It was as if a dam had released all the water in had been holding out, rushing like a waterfall. She felt herself release a long-kept sigh of relief, and she squeezed Chrom’s hand as her other fell to her abdomen once again. The redness in her cheeks even began to heat up further. 

Next to her, Chrom blinked, looking down at her. “I-I mean, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, because we knew it was going to happen, b-but it’s—” Then Robin felt his hands come up and rest upon her shoulders. “—It’s amazing, Robin!” Then there was a laugh, and she looked up at him. The slightest hints of tears were in the corners of his eyes, and Robin soon felt hers beginning to wet as well. 

“I-I know! And little Luci will finally have someone to play with!” She was already beginning to think of when their son would be born, when they’d watch him grow— Then Chrom twined his muscular arms around her waist, carefully lifting her up as he stood. “C-Chrom!” 

He spun her around in the air, saying, “I can’t help it, you know!” After a few more indulgent twirls, he finally set her down into his arms bridal-style. Of course she knew how he felt about it—the same as the last time. She was fully aware that he loved her, and that he’d want as many children as they were destined to have. 

Against his body, Robin’s face was pressed against him, and she looped her forearms around her husband’s neck. She just looked up at him, silently smiling as if simply taking in the moment. Before, her stomach felt like butterflies, but now it was light and airy. Knowing her precious Morgan was growing inside her, and that Chrom knew too and was equally excited… It filled her with a happiness that made her fit to burst. It felt like she’d been looking at him for minutes upon minutes, but it’d only been a few seconds. Chrom gazing back down at her into her eyes made her snap back into reality. 

“I-I love you,” she stuttered at once, suddenly. She’d seen his lips opening up slightly and beat him to it. Something had overcome her. 

Chrom arched his neck and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. “And I love you too, Robin. You’ve made this trip so special.” 

Robin adjusted herself in his arms, pushing her head upward, letting the cool sea breeze flow through her hair and tickle her bare skin. Supple lips pursed until she could reach, and firmly pressed them against his. 

The sounds of the rolling waves and crackling fire were the only things accompanying them the rest of the night—finally allowing them to have their well-deserved relaxation.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter is here](https://www.twitter.com/usabuns) if you'd like to follow or chat! check out my profile for commission info links!


End file.
